


Built on Hope

by Starofwinter



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Hope, Hopeful Ending, Rexsoka Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26715568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: Rebellions are built on hope.
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	Built on Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Belated posting of Day 1 of Rexsoka Week 2020! Theme: hope.

“Do you think we can really win this?” Ahsoka looked to Rex, her arms crossed over her chest - not the defiant or confident ways he was familiar with from the years they’d known each other, but hesitant. Afraid.  _ Tired _ . 

Words piled up on his tongue, half a dozen answers that all contradicted each other. She read them all in the flickers of his expression, and she reached out, taking his hand. They stood in silence for a little while before he finally said, “Maybe we won’t.” 

The light in her eyes died out and she turned away. “I was afraid you’d say that.”

He shook his head, his throat tightening as he reached out for her, his hand falling back to his side as she stepped away. “No, that’s not what I meant. Even if- even if  _ we _ don’t, someone else will.” It was strange, being the hopeful one, but he could carry that role for a little while. “There’s a lot of us out there fighting. If we don’t win, then there’ll be someone else to carry it to the end. It’s what got most of us clones through the war, knowing that even if we fell, we could trust our brothers to keep fighting and win the day.” It was a cruel, desperate kind of hope, but it was all he knew. 

It was enough. Ahsoka’s shoulders lost some of their tension, and she turned, her eyes searching his. “You’re right,” she whispered, “We’re not the only ones fighting, are we?”

Rex reached out again, but this time, she took his hand. “No, we’re not. Maybe it’s just us here, but out there, there’s thousands of us, all across the galaxy, and we’re not giving up.” It earned him a smile like dawn breaking over the horizon, and the tightness in his chest eased. 

“No, we’re not. There’s always hope, right?”

He smiled back. “Right.”


End file.
